Finally Home
by Alexis-mikaelson
Summary: AU, Steve had a sister that he thought had died years ago what happens when she turns up at five-0 headquarters, how will Steve feel about his sister being alive, where has she been, now she's back she is the new addition to the five-0 family. Eventually Danny/oc
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, I have been thinking about this for a while and I finally decided to upload the first chapter, its only small but I hope you will want to read more, this fanfiction will not follow the story on the tv show, although there is likely to be some ideas that will link to the tv show. So here's the first chapter :)**

Steve's POV

"Danny please just shut up"  
"No steve you know for a second there I thought I was going to end up like Shane Lucas and trust me that's not a fate anyone wants"  
"Well luckily you still have a perfectly good heartbeat unlike Lucas, and who do you have to thank for that, oh wait me"  
Danny was about to reply as Chin interrupted "Steve there is someone here to see you, new girlfriend maybe?" He was asking it more as a question. Someone her to see me who? New girlfriend? No Catherine was my last girlfriend. Steve had no idea who it could be so as he looked up at the girl standing just outside his office he was just still, completely shocked he pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream, it's real she's her but how? She died, DEAD! it's not possible

Danny's POV

I look at the young women she was beautiful, steve always gets the good ones...no one spoke I looked at steve he was just staring at her with a look of shock and something else, damn this is awkward.

"Steve" the young women whispered  
"Ashleigh, no your supposed to be dead" steve said he made the whole team shocked when he explain how she was supposed to be dead.  
"Steve please just listen to me, I'm not dead I'm here I came back to you" who was she? That was all I was wondering, I took a look at the rest of the team to see looks of curiosity  
"Why if you are alive did you not come back straight away"  
"I couldn't steve I wanted to but I would have put you at risk"  
"We have a case you need to leave" Steve said as if contradicting his decision to ask her to leave  
"Okay I'll leave but steve I never stopped thinking about you and please believe me I didn't have a choice, if I did I would have been here for you, for my BROTHER, I would have come to dads funeral if I could but I couldn't just because I was never there doesn't mean I never cared, everything I did to stay away was because I cared, Im sorry steve, hope you crack the case...well I guess goodbye" as she started to leave we all stood there shocked, I was trying to digest what I just heard. She was steves sister, she said she stayed away because it was dangerous, who is she? where has she been?


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to make this a slight crossover with the tv show 'Nikita', as I thought the idea of the show would fit in with my fanfiction and the oc (Ashleigh's) background. However you do NOT need to have watched Nikita to read this fanfiction as i will be explaining anything related to the show. Also I am sorry for any grammar mistakes especially in relation to chapter 1. I will eventually get round to editing it within the next couple of days.**

3rd PoV

Steve had been in his office since five-0 got back from closing up the case. The whole team knew what was on his mind but no one knew how to bring the subject up, it had clearly been on his mind since Ashleigh had left the office earlier. "Hey Danny, don't you need to pick Grace up from school" Chin ask Danny who kept looking at Steve in his office "Would have done but her friend asked her if she could stay over tonight, so her friends parents picked them both up from school" Danny replied before Chin could reply Kono who tried to lighten up the mood in the headquarters asked "well if Grace is staying at a friends how about we all go out tonight grab a beer" Both Chin and Danny pondered on the thought of this for a moment both Danny replied "I doubt Steve is going to feel like going out tonight". "That's true, maybe we should see if there is anything we can do to help" Chin said before he had the chance to start walking to Steve's office to ask the door flew open and Steve came out to address his team.

"I want to find information about my sister, who she is now, where she's been, _just anything_"

Anyone who was there would be able to tell he was annoyed, although as he spoke his voice was ending in a whisper, a part of Steve was telling him that it did not matter and what did was that she alive.

(3 hours later)

The whole team had been helping Steve to find something on his sister, although every lead they thought they had turned out to be a dead end. Frustrations were running high - especially with Steve. Steve turned away from his computer to the team, "anyone got anything?" His voice, showing he was tired and fed up but still a touch of hope laced his voice.

"Not really, I mean most of the information was before she had supposedly died but then facial recognition gave me a couple of photos of her around but I mean literally all over the world, sorry Steve' Chin was the only one to replay, once Chin told Steve what he had discovered he brought up the pictures on the screen for the whole team to see.

Just then Jerry walked in "hey guys what are you all doing? Thought I would come and grace you all with my presence" Jerry spoke in his usual jolly voice before feeling the strained, tense atmosphere. He noticed Chin look at the screen where the pictures of Ashleigh were, his face forming that of shock with wide eyes. As Chin was about to take down the images on the screen "wait" Jerry screamed causing the whole team to look his way with confused faces "that's Ashleigh, why are you trying to find information on her because you won't find much, there good at covering there tracks, as well as now having the government to help lock down any remaining details"

Steve trying to process what Jerry had said "wait you know my sister?" He finally questioned Jerry. "Your sister, Ashleigh is your sister" Jerry spoke with excitement to say Steve was confused would be an understatement. Jerry continued "Would you like as her if she would meet me, so we can talk I have so many questions to ask".

Steve was being to get annoyed Jerry was keeping everything he was saying to a minimum and he still didn't have a clue what was going on "shut up Jerry, just for a minute...okay what is it you want to ask her about precisely" Jerry thought for a second, thinking it was obvious what he would be talking about "erm, you know Division, I wanted to talk to her about Division". The team stood there confused, so Jerry carried on "The secret US government organisation, that the government is unknowingly protecting while they carry out mostly illegal activities, responsible for a..."

Jerry was brought to a stop as the governor walked in, he looked around stopping at Jerry "well I think that is enough story telling Jerry, thank you" Jerry just nodded looking down knowing he shouldn't even really know about division. The governor then carried still looking at Jerry "I would also appreciate it Jerry if you no longer talk about matters relating to division" he spoke in a more serious tone even though division is no longer active, it is still a topic best not being mentioned or discussed "Steve, I did hear that your sister was on the island, so I take it she has already been to see you" Steve slightly nodding "well next time you see her please tell her to come to my office, I would like to speak with her"

"Yes sir" Steve replied, after that the governor gave a quick goodbye to the team and left. Everyone was quiet until Jerry broke it "can I still meet your sister" he asked Steve, if looks could kill there was no doubt Jerry would be dead by know. "Please Jerry, don't tell me you have pictures of her, like an obsessed teenager" Steve asked not being serious until Jerry replied leaving Steve staring at Jerry "well I do have a picture" Steve never spoke. Jerry noticed Steve's face and quickly expanded on his reply "but it's not of just her it's of her whole team while at division" Steve felt a little more relax but still he was worried about his sister and whatever this so called division was. He hope he will see her soon, so he could tell her the governor wanted to have a word but deep down he was just using that as an excuse as he wanted to see his sister again.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note;

First I would just like to apologise for how long it has been since I last updated Finally Home, I haven't forgotten about this story I have just been extremely busy the last couple of months but now that I am past that I promise updates will become more frequent and I have so many ideas for this story I can't wait to write them. There will be an update in the next day or two I have the chapter written I just need to transfer it to my laptop then upload it. Again sorry for the wait, thank you to those who have followed or favourite and to everybody who has view this fanfiction.

-This authors note will be delete when I upload the next chapter.


End file.
